Nichelle
Nichelle is an electric with the power to corrode or absorb her fellow glows' powers. This process is extremely painful, and, in extreme cases, fatal. Nichelle can also amplify the powers of others, much like Tessa, but not as powerfully. Nichelle acts as an electrical ground and can both detect, amplify, and drain the powers of the other electric children. Nichelle is sometimes referred to as "the Glow who doesn't glow," as she does not glow in the dark. However, it is rumored that she absorbs light, causing her to radiate darkness. History :Nichelle has been at the Elgen academy since she was five years old, and was the first Glow the Elgen found. She was in foster care when they found her, and had a history of running away from potential homes. The Prisoner of Cell 25 :She is first seen on the party Hatch brings to capture Michael's mother, and next the one to capture Taylor. While abducting Taylor, She tortures her into doing things like calling her 'master' and saying "pretty please with a cherry on top" to get her to decrease the pressure of her power. She tortured any glow that disobeyed Hatch. :When the Electroclan escapes Elgen academy, Nichelle tries to stop them, but Michael resists until she is "overloaded" and shocks herself. Hatch abandons her saying that she is "no use to (him) any more. " Hunt for Jade Dragon :After learning that the Elgen Glows will be personally guarding the S.S. Volta, The Voice suggests that they recruit Nichelle to help fight them. They find Nichelle involved with gang activity in Pasadena, but she agrees to go with the Electroclan. All of the Electroclan except for Michael and Taylor are very strongly against including her, and even they are wary, but she doesn't make any attempts to attack them or use her powers on them except for when she fools Hatch into thinking she is on his side. When Nichelle realizes that Taylor has been replaced with Tara, she rats out the Electroclan to fool Hatch, and after this helps free the Electroclan from the Taiwan Starxource plant. After Nichelle saves the Electroclan from the Elgen, she is asked to join permanently, and accepts. ''Storm of Lightning'' Part Two :Michael mentions that Nichelle had gotten sick on the private jet from Taiwan to Arizona. Personality Although originally sadistic and cold-hearted, it is implied in the fourth book that this was all just an act, when Michael compliments her acting, and she says "I worked for Hatch for ten years. I was (an actor)." In Hunt for Jade Dragon, Nichelle is shown to be very intelligent, and relatively nice to the people she trusts, although she still seems to enjoy using her powers on the Elgen Glows. Nichelle is described as petite with black spiky hair that she often streaks with bright colors. She is gothic, wearing black most exclusively. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Glow Category:Electroclan Category:Antagonist